


Harmonies

by SaraJaye



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Gen, Music, Resolution They Never Showed You, Siblings, recovering relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps the magic hadn't gone after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmonies

**Author's Note:**

> _Shojo Kakumei Utena, Kozue, Miki playing for her alone_

So many times since that failed recital, she'd heard the notes of his piano from a distance, and only a distance. Whether he sat alone or beside Himemiya, no matter what he played, even when she tried to ignore it, the melodies taunted her every waking moment and her dreams at night.

His gift used to be something special, something for them alone. Sipping milkshakes, laughing in the sunlight, watching the birds fly by, that piano bench was their own little world. Even when Miki played for others, she knew it was meant for her most of all. There was a sort of magic to his melodies, something only she understood.

She'd thought it was all gone. After that recital they'd grown distant, Miki preferring the company of his fellow Student Council members and Himemiya to her, playing for everyone under the sun. She'd thought she was no longer special to him until one evening she heard his most practiced melody coming from the music room.

No one else was there.

She slipped in quietly, sat down a comfortable distance from the piano _heard,_ not just the notes but the soul and harmony and for a moment she thought she'd gone back in time to those days of milkshakes and sunlight. The music wrapped around her, warm and comforting, and she couldn't help applauding when he was finished.

He looked up from the keys and smiled at her.

"I was hoping you'd hear."

Maybe the magic wasn't gone after all. Maybe it had just gotten lost and needed help finding its way home.


End file.
